Arcu's Soy'vnt
"I had thought I had seen everything in bravery and Adrenalin rushes, but what this man pulled off to save our skins and these children, I have a new respect for the El'i'nio, may his soul find peace in the netherworld." UGI Taiidan Marine, following a Sorgheli battle. Arcu's Soy'vnt was a El'i'noi citizen who had been touring the UGI on vacation before a Sorgheli attack caused a destroyer to fall from the orbit and was about to crash upon a squad of marines trapped by rubble and protecting children. He was remembered for pulling off what seemed like an impossible feat. The Feat Without hesitation Arcu's leapt for a low rise building, hopping from structure to structure stood upon the top structure that the destroyer was about to collide with. In front of nearly a thousand people just as the vessel was about to touch, he punched the vessel. The Structure vibrated intensely but the ship began to crush in on itself soon it was less than a hundred feet thick and man with the last of his strength flipped it and sent it crashing into a nearby lake where it sank harming no one. One of the Marines used his scope to see the man's face. The man looked back as if he could see him and then he fell to his knees and collapsed dead on the roof. Marine's story We would have died that day, if it had not been for him. He was not a citizen of the UGI, he was a member of an unknown civilization and yet he pulled off the impossible. Following the battle it was I who was the first to reach the roof top. It was I who knelt by his body. When I had seen him, he had been young but now the body was old, and the hair was white, the skin a light grey, but the eyes were closed. Then they opened and I helped lift him up against a step. "Why did you save us?" I asked him. His reply was weak, "How can one not?" I paused. "Your not one of us, who are your people?" "I come from far away, beyond your galaxy?" "Why did you come here?" "I came, because I want excitement, I had hoped to share notes with your fellow scientists." "You are of military?" I asked growing cautious. "No, my employ is my family, they let me come to explore your galaxy, it has been *cough* an honor to serve your people, I grateful that I was able to shine for you *cough*." In those moments I had recorded the conversation, I held him for several minutes more, and slowly he closed his eyes. "Let them take my bones home when they come." And then he was gone. Before my very eyes his flesh and everything that was soft turned to dust and blew away, leaving behind his skeleton. Never before had I laid eyes on somone who was not a soldier who acted more heroically than any man on that battlefield that day. Everyone who was there that day will not forget the unknown man who saved them. And I will never lose that respect for how his people came to us and asked for his bones. Retrieval The UGI seized his remains and had them put under dissection. Wanting to exploit whatever the citizen had been able to do as a addition to the black codex programs. It was not long before a request was made at a morgue for the body Arcu's Soy'vnt. Soon after a visit was paid to a local authority, and then another and another until finally it was meeting with Erex Malren. The Meeting It was in Erex Malren's Carpathia Office that the meeting took place. It was around 11 am in the morning when the meeting was scheduled. A man and a woman both who despite their clothing seemed athletic and strong. Even for their age. They appeared middle aged and paused at the front desk. "Name?" "My name is O'cr Soy'vnt. This is my wife Ye'ri, we have come to discuss on how we can retrieve the body of our son with Captain Malren." "Please sit." "If I may is there proper to way to address him?" "Don't look him in the eye, and lower your head he was after all a former emperor." "Thank you." the man said softly. And sat down next to his wife. Moments later they were led to the room. Lowering there heads as they entered both fell to a knee, and waited to be allowed to rise. "You honor me with a respect I normally do not ask for nor receive, please rise take a seat." Running there eyes down the Captain without making eye contact, they surmised his appearance as they took a seat. "So your here about the body of your son, who saved over a thousand people preventing a destroy from crashing down upon them." "Yes sir, we have come to request his bones, for which we will bury when we return to our galaxy." "And where is this galaxy?" "It is the Omnius galaxy located approximately 12 stellar spans from here." "Stellar Spans?" "Billion Lightyears" replied his the man's wife. "We cannot give you, your son's body." "We will settle for a mere bone of your choosing from his corpse, we don't ask for much your honor," "Any attempt to take your son's body is an act of war." "Sir, please, if you will not permit us to take his body, will you let us see it." "I cannot, and will not allow it, these are desperate times and we need every option including whatever made your son be able to accomplish this feat, we can then come to your galaxy and free you from your oppresors." "But we are not Oppressed, oppression was eliminated over 12000 years ago," "We will also want a living subject for use, I am sorry but I must detain you both." "Sir, take me, but let my wife leave." "cannot be done, we will also seize your ship," "We did not come by our own ship we took public transport." "When are you being picked up!" "We are not, we were to purchase tickets to return to our galaxy." "Lies, you will be interrogated for your insolence," They were taken away, and no one knows what happened to them. But the security video was taken as well by another the same marine who witness the heroic action, he broadcast-ed it live over every holo system in the UGI. The Public Outcry was massive, the first of its kind. In the years that followed the population of the UGI began to drop as former citzens fled the UGI in search for other regions. Eventually though a ship entered orbit around Carpathia. Orbit Trouble "Leave this system NOW!!!" the UGI warship captain said firing several torpedo at the ship which were absorbed by the unusual ships shields. The face of the enemy showed through the holo con. "I would assure you if your sensors aren't lying to you we are not a threat to you please, let us finish our mission, and let us leave in peace, our quarrel is not with you nor this system but with those who have abducted our citzens." "You Will leave now or be destroyed!" As several hundred other vessels warped in and began to open fire on the ship. "Cease now, or we will cease you." The strange ships captain said unfazed by the amount ammunition bombarding his vessel. The Taiidan admiral switched off the com just as a Blue sphere of energy suddenly expanded from the vessel every ship system minus life support was depowered, even the doors. Back up energy as well. Defenseless. Suddenly a hail came through and the holo com activated by itself. "Captain's, admiral, governor, and higher authority, My name is Rudolf Secart, Captain of the vessel above Carpathia, I am here at the request of the Empire of Independencies. We have been led to believe that two of our citzens have been detained for reasons opposite of their mission, to retrieve the body of their son, and were detained to be used in experimentation. We have decided to overlook this incident, and spare your civilization from destruction, but we will request that the two abducted citzens be handed over to us, and the body of their son sent to us as well. You have 2 hours to respond, otherwise your enemy the sorgheli will arrive and destroy your defensless fleet." "This is Nigrash, you have made a grave mistake coming here, my creations will wipe you from existence, and your arrogance will be an example for all beings to submit to the Taiidans." "Progenitor, while we respect you, you will be silent, for we were created as the only combined effort of the Invincible and three and the almighty one, you have no power, and no jursidiction over us, nor your creations, you will be silent, or you will help us aqquire what is rightfully ours." It looked like a grounds for war. And yet when the sorghelli came and the EIR ship shut them down as well, they mediated between the two species. Despite all they had said, somehow they diplomatically secured a peace between the UGI and the Sorgheli, for all time. The UGI would remain in this Universe and give up jursidction and control of the Novan Galaxy. In return the Sorgheli would remain in the Novan Galaxy and the universe it resided in. It should be noted the EIR received its citzens, and the body of their citzen. And departed. So did the Sorgheli depart, leaving those of UGI stunned, at what had occured.